


The Amazing Spider-Man and the Teen Titans

by MarxDuckSoup1993



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Spider-Man and the Teen Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxDuckSoup1993/pseuds/MarxDuckSoup1993
Summary: Spider-Man meets the Teen Titans after stumbling to an Alternate Universe
Relationships: Beast Boy/Terra, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Robin/Starfire, Spider-Man/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Welcome to Jump City

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man will be the MCU Spider-Man with the powers of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man. 
> 
> In the MCU Spider-Man survives Infinity War, but gets lost in an alternate world by accident as the Avengers attempt to go back in time.
> 
> Based on Teen Titans episodes mixed in with some new stories and villains

"I don't exactly understand how this is supposed to work Mr. Stark," said Peter looking at the gadget Stark had just handed him. Tony looked at Peter impatiently and motioned towards the hologram in the middle of the living room. 

"Look there's a lot of complex science that's going into this," said Tony. "I don't have time to explain it at the moment, but you need to trust me. Scott Lang may be an idiot, but he at least had the right idea. The only thing missing was the equation that I discovered."

"This will help us beat Thanos this time around," said Peter doubtfully. 

"Well we won't exactly be fighting Thanos," said Tony. "At least not the Thanos that we fought originally. I am going to make damn sure he does not collect all six infinity stones. Without those stones....we might have a chance. This will help us go back in time and collect the stones before Thanos can."

Peter thought about this idea and he could not help but think about a few instances in his life that he would like to have redone. There were wounds that were still fresh. Pain that had not healed in the past year. The past year had seen so much loss. So many mistakes made by his hands. Tony looked at Peter as if he could read his mind.

"Don't even think about it, kid. It's not going to work that way. I wish I could make it happen, but what's done is done and there is no changing it."

"What are you talking about," said Peter slightly flushing. 

"You cannot get them back," said Tony gently. "I know this year has been hell for you Peter. But you cannot get them back. No matter how much you wish you could. The way all of this works...well, best not change the past too much. Remember the job: get the stones, get back to the present, and snap everyone back. That and only that. Do you understand?"

Peter looked at Tony distantly and nodded. That was not good enough for Tony. He knew what plagued Peter’s mind and he knew the urge to correct the wrongs of the past were powerful. Now was not the time for such thoughts. The fate of half the universe snapped away so senselessly by the Mad Titan hung in the balance. If they were going to succeed, he needed Peter’s full attention. 

“Peter,” said Tony sharply. “I said ‘do you understand?’”

“I understand Mr. Stark,” said Peter. “I promise I will keep to the mission. I know what’s at stake here. I was just thinking about this girl in high school disintegrated. She was a really close friend of mine. I don’t know I kind of realized too late that I kind of liked her. She liked me too...sort of. I think. Come to think of it I am not sure if she did. It seemed like she did---”

“Alright enough,” interrupted Tony. “I need you to refocus here. We’re heading out to Avengers Headquarters. Time to patch things up with Cap quickly and then we need to get to work. Thor and the racoon from space are there right now.”

“I think his name is Rocket,” said Peter. 

“Don’t care,” replied Tony. “Get your suit. We’re going to head out. I’ll meet you in the car. I just need a minute.”

Peter knew Tony wanted to say goodbye to his wife and daughter before heading out and Peter felt a slab of sadness and a slight bit of envy for the girl. He had lost his parents, Uncle Ben, and after Thanos, Aunt May. At this point in his life, Peter Parker had practically no one. Just his best friend Harry. Both of whom hated Spider-Man for different injustices the believed befell them due to Spider-Man. How wrong they were, and how much Peter wanted to say something to him. He tried to clear his head. Now was not the time for his thoughts to meander. He needed to focus. Still, there it was right in front of him: a chance to correct some of the wrongs in his life. The wrongs that he had caused with his arrogance and his inability to act quickly enough. What if there was a way that he could alter time. He could stop that terrible mistake from happening. He could stop that third tragedy in his life. This machine had the power to do all of that. What would be the cost? Tony said they had enough for a round trip. It’s not like The Avengers needed him to grab a bunch of stones. There was not going to be some major battle. They could handle this without him. Tony would be pissed, but he would understand. He was sure there were things that Tony would love to redo in his life. Peter shook his head and tried not to think about all the possibilities. He couldn’t! He had a job to do….

* * *

“You better be right about this Tony, said Cap. “I do not want to get stuck in some endless time loop like Scott.”

“Scott had the idea but he was missing the key ingredient,” said Tony. “We will not be stuck in an endless time loop alright. We have enough pym particles to make the trip. We laid it all out. We know which periods we need to go to in order to go back and get the stones before Thanos. Three of those stones are in New York. Steve, Peter, Scott, Bruce, and I will obtain them. Clint and Natasha will go to Vormir to get the Soul Stone. Thor, you and Rocket will get the Aether. As for Rhodes and Nebula, you guys will get the Power stone before Quill.”

“How about we give this idea of yours a test run before we start jumping in,” said Natasha. “I think one test run won’t hurt. We have enough particles for one go.”

“Yeah and who wants to be the guinea pig,” said Rhodes nervously. “I mean one slip up and we’re screwed. If Scott was stuck in the Quantum Realm for five years, God knows what a slip up can do. I’m with Natasha.”

“Fine,” said Tony annoyed. “Any volunteers?”

“I’ll do it,” said Peter quickly.

“No,” said Tony flatly. 

“Why not,” demanded Peter. “I volunteer! I can do it.”

“Well I reject your motion,” said Tony. “If something happens, it’s not going to happen to you. That’s the end of the discussion. Anyone else?”

“I can do it,” yelled Peter. “You have to trust me, Mr. Stark. I want to give this a crack. I’m not scared.”

“Peter,” said Cap quietly, “You’re just a kid. If something were to happen better for it to happen to one of us. I admire your heart kid, but you’re not going in there until we know for sure.”

“I agree,” said Bruce. “Thank you for volunteering though Pete.”

“I can do this,” said Peter aggressively. “Look this is our only shot at actually winning this thing isn’t it? Who here has the best chance to beat Thanos should this go wrong and we come up with another idea to go back in time? What if we need to fight him or something? Out of all of us I am probably the most useless. I know that to be true and I accept it. If we were to lose Hulk or Rocket or Cap or something then we could be really screwed. The universe needs you guys more than it needs me and I am ok with that. Everything we’re doing is a risk. Let me take a crack at it. I am not scared. You guys know what I am saying is true! You cannot baby me now!”

The other Avengers looked at each other troubled. Peter knew they did not like the idea of using a teenager as a test subject, but he knew his point had been made. Tony looked at Peter with eyes narrowed. Peter tried to look innocent, but something about the look Tony was giving him gave him this troubled thought that Tony knew what he was up to. 

“No,” said Tony finally. “I don’t agree.”

“Let’s take it to a vote then,” said Peter. “All opposed said ‘I.’”

Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Scott rejected the idea. 

Clint, Nebula, Rocket, and Thor agreed. The last vote was left to Captain America. All eyes went to the leader of the Avengers who gave Peter a long hard stare. 

“Cap you need to trust me,” said Peter. “I know that I am a kid and I know that I don’t always take things seriously, but I want to help change what happened. This is the best way that I can make a difference. Don’t turn me away because you think I am too young.”

“No Steve, said Tony angrily. 

Cap sighed. “I agree with Peter. If he wants to take the first stab then let him. I trust him.”

“Thank you,” said Peter breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Bruce, said Captain America. “Set him up.”

“This is a mistake,” said Natasha clearly upset. “It should be one of us.”

“He’s not a kid anymore,” said Clint. “Not after what happened. I think we all need to do our part.”

“Peter,” said Bruce stiffly. Peter could tell Bruce was still opposed to the idea. “I am going to send you back about a week alright. You will be gone for approximately five minutes in the realm. After that we will send you back. Once we send you there is a loop that you need to follow. Do not, for a second, leave the loop. Is that understood? We are not sure what we are dealing with. If you leave the loop and you try to go back in a different realm there is no telling where you will go. You will either be sent back further in time or...who the hell knows. There’s no guarantee that you will come back. Is that understood?”

“Yeah,” said Peter. “I am ready to do this.”

“Let’s go then,” said Bruce as he turned the machine on. Peter looked at his wrist and set the time for one week into the past. He put his mask on for reassurance. He knew that he needed to time this just right. It was just one week for five minutes. All he needed to do was time the period exactly to the night Uncle Ben died. That day haunted him. He knew the time and he knew the place. Just a quick fix and he would have his family again. Then he would return with no problems.

“Alright on the count of five,” said Bruce. Five! Four! Three! Two! One! 

On the count of one Peter snapped up wrist up and changed the date.

“What are you doing,” screamed Tony who saw the quick motion. “Bruce STOP!”

Peter was a fraction off. He was in the middle of changing the time when Bruce slammed the button. With an electrical charge, Peter Parker was gone. 

“PETER!”

“Tony what the hell was that,” yelled Cap!. “What did he do!?”

“He changed the date at the last second,” said Bruce frantically. “I---I don’t know what happened. The change came too suddenly for the machine to adjust. Is he lost in the quantum realm? Scott?”

“I can’t give you an answer,” said Scott who was pale as a ghost. “I am not sure about the whole process myself. When I went into the realm I didn’t mess with anything before I jumped in! Oh, Jesus! Oh Jesus he might----he could be stuck in a time loop or something!”

“Shit,” yelled Tony who covered his face in his hands. “Oh God, Peter! I should have seen that coming! I knew he was up to something. I just knew it. What have I done?”

* * *

  
  


It all happened in seconds. Was it seconds? What it an eternity? Who the hell knew? All Peter Parker knew was that he had made a grave mistake. What the hell was he thinking? He screamed as he went through the Quantum Realm into the time of who knew? Peter was falling. Falling. Until he wasn’t. He landed with a painful thud. It took a moment for him to readjust to his surroundings. He heard the sound of cars honking and the clean air around him. It had to be New York. At least he was home. The question was at what point in time?

He stood up, his head still groggy, and looked around. His heart might have stopped. There was no Empire State Building, nor the One World Trade Tower. In fact, he had no idea where the hell he was. Looked gazed about frantically trying to recall which city he was in. Nothing was coming up.

“Karen,” yelped Peter. “Karen please tell me you still work!”

“Of course I still work Peter,” said Karen. “How can I be of assistance to you?”

“Where the hell am I,” said Peter.

“Scanners are picking up an unknown city,” said Karen. “It appears you in a time that is not recorded in our history. You might have sent yourself to a different timeline or an alternate universe if you will.”

“Karen,” said Peter. “I am going to need you to use your sensors to scan all the computers in the area and get me a reading of where I am.”

“Certainly Peter,” said Karen. “Give me a moment.”

“This is bad,” said Peter. “I’m an idiot! I am a total idiot!”

Suddenly his Spider-Senses were tingling. He looked around frantically for any danger. He didn’t need to. He heard an explosion. 

“Oh great,” said Peter. “Alternate reality or not, I still need to do something. Cancel the search for now Karen. We have work to do!”

* * *

“Ugh!” yelped Raven as Mammoth slammed his massive body weight into her magical barrier. The pressure was too much, and the barrier broke sending Raven to the concrete. Raven’s eyes expanded in fear as Mammoth chuckled above her. 

“Looks like your luck just ran out little girl,” he hissed. With an almighty roar he raised his arms and brought it down as hard as he could. Raven closed her eyes trying not to fear the worst ...until nothing. Wait, nothing?

Mammoth looked down and was as shocked as Raven. Out of nowhere came this figure dressed up in this blue and red costume with a spider insignia on his chest. Not only that, with one arm, this figure actually stopped Mammoth and all of his strength with one arm!

“Hey man,” said the costumed figure cheerfully. “Not sure what’s going on or who you are, but since you’re clearly trying to hurt his girl I am going to guess that you’re one of the bad guys.”

“Why the hell are you,” snapped Mammoth. 

“Uh...I suppose you wouldn’t know me would you,” said the figure. “Just call me your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. You can skip the friendly neighbor part and just call me Spider-Man.

“Get out of the way freak,” snarled Mammoth who took a massive swipe at Spider-Man. With agility that she was not accustomed to seeing, Raven gapped as Spider-Man dodged every single punch Mammoth threw at him. It appeared this figure was not even trying all that hard. 

“Stay still you little bug,” yelled Mammoth. 

“Technically, spiders aren’t bugs,” said Spider-Man dodging another swing of Mammoth’s fist. “We actually arachnids. A common misunderstanding, but something tells me that you don’t really care to recieve an education.”

“Screw you,” howled Mammoth who threw another fist. Spider-Man dodged it again, but this time he grabbed the swinging arm and with a quick motion and a flash of pure strength he picked Mammoth up by the arm and slammed him to the concrete.

“Mammoth,” yelled a girl behind him.

Raven was not sure how he did it, but without looking Spider-Man dodges two hexes from Jinx who tried to help her fallen comrade. Just like he did with Mammoth, Spider-Man dodges hex after hex before sending this…was that a web? The webbing was launched right at Jinx’s hands reducing her ability to produce anything. 

“What are you,” yelled Jinx disgusted. Spider-Man jumped up and kicked her. Jinx flew right into the side of a car leaving her momentarily unconscious. 

“That’s it you little fruit cake,” said a boy who could not be more than ten years old. 

“Fruit cake,” said Spider-Man confused. “That might be the most original insult that I ever received and I have received plenty!”

Gizmo send used his massive metal legs to attack Spider-Man who chuckled. It was like fighting Doc Ock again! Except this kid was not nearly as brilliant as a fighter. Dodging everything, Spider-Man swung around and with his webs, locked all the arms together. Grabbed the legs Spider-Man swung a howling Gizo around and then threw him into the air. 

Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo (who landed hard on the concrete) were woozy and they gaped at this new hero.

“We can’t beat this guy and the Titans,” said Gizmo. “We need to scram!” Jinx sent a hex towards a series of cars with innocent people in them before dashing off. 

“Oh no,” yelled Spider-Man. Then, out of nowhere, four more heroes jumped into action. Spider-Man looked at them shocked. There was one wearing a cape and a mask and decked out in green and red using gadgets from his belt to stop one of the cars. One transformed into an animal and caught one. The other, a cyborg caught another one with his care hands, as did an orange skinned girl with red hair. 

“I think that is the last of them,” said the teenager in the red and green outfit. 

“Dude, that was amazing,” said the green one. “How did you learn to fight like that! You took the H.I.V.E. to the cleaners!”

“Oh ummm,” said Spider-Man nervously. “I was just uh…”

His voice was interrupted by police sirens. “Cops!” yelled Spider-Man. “Sorry guys but I need to scram!” With that Spider-Man launched a web and shot into the air leaving the surprised teenagers below him. He did not notice one of the them throwing a tracker on him. 

Once he thought he was well enough away, Spider-Man stopped to catch his breath and his head. Where was he? Who were those villains? Who were those heroes that stopped those cars. He needed just a moment to collect his thoughts. 

“What is going on,” Spider-Man said to himself. “Where am I? Who were those guys?”

“We might ask you the same question,” said a voice behind him. 

Spider-Man turned around surprised that his spider sense didn’t go haywire. Clearly, these teenagers were not a treat...yet.

“How did you find me,” asked Spider-Man. 

“I threw a tracker on you before you abruptly left,” said the masked ‘Titan.’ “You ran away from the sound of the police so I felt it prudent to follow you. Don’t try to run. We have you surrounded.”

True to his word, the other Titans appeared surrounding Spider-Man who knew this was a fight that he was not going to win. 

“Well since you put it that way,” said Spider-Man. “You can call me Spider-Man. Look I do not want to cause trouble. I just got out of a thing called the quantum realm and I messed up. I was supposed to go back in time to stop this guy Thanos from collecting these things called infinity stones before he can destroy half of life in the universe again and----and you have no idea what I am talking about probably. Okay...just call me Spider-Man and I am not a bad guy. I am a hero like you guys. Except the newspapers in New York hate me and paint me out to be some masked vigilante.”

“I know how that feels,” said the spiky haired Titans. “As for everything you just said, you’re right. We don’t have any idea of who you are talking about. Thanos? Who is that? As for New York, you’re a long way from home there Spider-Man.”

“Where am I,” asked Spider-Man.

“You’re in Jump City,” said the Titan. “We are on the other side of the United States from New York.”

“I never heard of Jump City,” said Spider-Man. “That cannot be a real place. At least not where I am from.”

“What is a quantum realm,” asked the Titan. 

“Hell if I know,” replied Spider-Man. “I am just along for the ride. Well, I was until I messed it up. It’s like a realm that you use to travel in time or something. Who are you people?”

Name’s Robin, said the Titan. “That over there is Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. We’re the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you...er Spider-Man. 

  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“This is something else and make no mistake,” said Spider-Man as he looked around the common area of Titans Tower. The teenage super group offered to take their new find to Titans Tower, a giant T on a small island, and gave Spider-Man a brief tour before they would listen in on where he (Spider-Man) came from and what he was about. 

“Built her myself,” said Cyborg proudly. “It has all the latest tech and the best security systems you could ask for.”

“Mr. Stark would be impressed,” said Spider-Man quietly. 

“Who’s Mr. Stark,” asked Robin. 

“Someone that I know who’s taught me most of what I know,” said Spider-Man sadly. “In my world he is part of The Avengers. Earth’s mightiest heroes. Maybe you guys might have heard of him? Iron Man?”

“Like the song,” quipped Beast Boy. 

“No,” said Spider-Man. “Not exactly. It’s doesn’t matter now. Wherever I am, all that matters is figuring out how to get out of here.”

“Talk to me about this Quantum Realm again,” said Robin seriously. “Maybe we have heard of it. If we have perhaps we can do something about getting you back home.”

“Well,” said Spider-Man slowly. “It’s hard to explain because the science does not make complete sense to me. From what I understand the Quantum Realm is a dimension in the multiverse which can only be accessed through magical energy from guys like Dr. Strange or by subatomic shrinking using these substances called Pym Particles. We had a limited supply of those particles.”

“Dude, I did not understand a single word that you just said,” said Beast Boy trying to figure out what Spider-Man had just said. “Sooooo, like, if you are small and stuff you can like travel into different dimensions? Sweet! I can transform into a bacterial animal! Does that mean I can be a time traveler! BEAST BOY! TIME TRAVEL EXTRAORDINAIRE!”

Everyone looked at Beast Boy either confused or annoyed (Raven). 

“That’s...not how it works,” said Spider-Man slowly.  _ What an idiot,  _ thought Spider-Man to himself. 

“This sounds a little complex and dangerous,” said Cyborg who understood what Spider-Man was saying better than the other Titans. “Why would you risk such an endeavor?”

“Well we needed to stop this guy,” said Spider-Man. “In my universe there is this maniac, worst our universe had ever seen, who collected these things called the Infinity Stones. There were six stones. Reality, Power, Time, Soul, Mind, and Space. Together they would make you the most powerful being in the universe, right? Well, this guy whose name is Thanos managed to collect all of them. We were unable to stop him. Every hero in the galaxy. He...wanted to find balance in the universe. He believed that the universe was nearing a cataclysmic end or something because we were running out of resources due to over population.”

“I don’t like what you’re saying,” said Robin slowly. 

“He collected the stones,” said Spider-Man heavily. “With one snap of the finger he vanquished 50% of all life in the universe. We failed.”

The Titans went pale.

“We were trying to go back in time and stop him from collecting the stones,” said Spider-Man. “I...made a mistake that I should not have. Things in my past that I wanted to correct. So I switched the moment in time right before Hulk sent me back.”

“You’re messing with something like time travel and interdimension travel,” said Robin. “Why would you do something like that? What were you thinking!”

“Clearly I wasn’t,” snapped Spider-Man. 

“What did you need to change,” asked Starfire.

“None of your business,” yelled Spider-Man who was hurt and embarrassed and quite frankly scared.

“Easy there,” said Robin dangerously. “I know that you must be stressed out, but we need you to keep a cool head as we talk this out. I don’t think any of us have heard of this Realm that you are talking about, but I am sure with time and research Cyborg might be able to help you. I saw that you have this strange device on your wrist. Perhaps we can use that as a starting point.”

“I’ll have a look at it and see what I can make of it in my spare time,” said Cyborg. 

“Spare time,” said Spider-Man. “Look guys if you would let me use your lab I can try to figure it out right now.”

“Why would we let you do that,” said Raven bluntly. “We don’t know anything about you. The last thing we want to do is give you access to our technology. Cyborg will handle it. Considering you appeared to mess up we don’t need you messing up again.”

“You’re a real charmer aren’t you,” said Spider-Man. “Fine, I will go and find another lab.”

“You don’t know the first thing about what you are dealing with other than a summary,” said Robin confused. “What if you make things worse?”

“Good point,” said Spider-Man. 

“I will take care of it when I can,” said Cyborg. 

“In the meantime…,” said Spider-Man with a sinking feeling in his guy.

“In the meantime welcome to Jump City,” said Robin. “You might be here for a very long time, friend.”

The alarm went off again and the Titans turned around with urgency. Running to the massive computer system the Titans looked at the screen trying to see where the danger was coming from. 

“Looks like we have a problem,” said Robin. “Cinderblock is causing a rampage downtown.”

“Slade,” asked Starfire nervously. 

“Not sure,” replied Robin. “If it is Slade we’ll know soon enough. Right now we need to focus on Cinderblock. Titans Go!”

The other Titans dashed past Spider-Man who looked rather bewildered at the sudden change in atmosphere. 

“Hey, you coming or what,” asked Beast Boy. 

“We could definitely use your help,” said Robin. 

“Why not,” said Spider-Man. “Super hero in one world why not in this one.”

* * *

Spider-Man followed the Titans to the edge of town. The other Titans could not help but watch as Spider-Man swung and ran on building after building with blinding speed and agility. All without breaking a sweat. Spider-Man could not help but notice Raven watching him out of the corner of her eye. There was something about her that made him nervous...and curious. His concentration was broken when he heard a roar down in the city below. That and a bunch of screaming. His spider senses started to go off and he saw a massive car being thrown at innocent civilians. Angrily, Spider-Man swung down with as much speed as he could muster. 

With a quick movement Spider-Man launched a web at one of the cars and with his amazing strength, he swung the car around and slammed Cinderblock with the car sending the rocked beast to the ground. 

“Whoa,” said Cyborg and Beast Boy. 

“That was incredible Man of Spider,” said Starfire gleefully. 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” said Robin taking out a few odd looking discs. “Here is comes.”

Sure enough, Cinderblock threw the car off himself and then adjusted his neck with a smirk. With all his might he threw the car at Robin who managed to dodge the attack. The ground started to shake as Cinderblock charged at the Titans roaring that terrifying roar. 

_ This guy is not messing around,  _ thought Spider-Man nervously as he charged with the rest of the Titans. The beast was strong. Spider-Man had to pause in awe as he saw Beast Boy transform into a massive dinosaur. Hell, at T-Rex. Slamming his body into Cinderblock the two went into a struggle before Cinderblock grabbed Beast Boy and sent him flying. It was no small feat throwing a T-Rex around. 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos,” shouted Raven whos powers were something to behold. With laser, or what appeared to be lasers, of complete darkness she lifted several objects into the air and threw them at Cinderblock who crouched down and used his massive frame to protect himself. 

“How about some of this,” yelled Cyborg who punched Cinderblock in the torso. Grunting, Cinderblock staggered back, but managed to compose himself and use his arm to block what appeared to be a major blast from Cyborg’s arm which had turned into some type of blaster of some sort. 

Green laser bolts descended from the sky as Starfire attacked the beast. Trying to get out of the way Cinderblock slammed his foot in the concrete and used the pavement as a shield. Starfire got too close and with a massive swipe, Cinderblock struck Starfire who went flying. 

“Oh boy,” said Spider-Man who shot a web towards Starfire. The web latched on and pulling her with his strength Starfire managed to avoid hitting the side of the building. Spider-Man jumped up and caught Starfire who looked dazzed. 

“You alright,” asked Spider-Man.

“Just a little woozy,” said Starfire. “Thank you man of Spider.”

“Just Spider-Man,” replied Spidey who tried to think of something that would work. He noticed something. Robin dodged strikes with speed that matched his own! With crafty precision, Robin struck Cinderblock with a metal staff. The beast staggered back with pain and anger. The anger shows and the beast went at Robin who needed to retreat or be crushed. 

Spider-Man got an idea. He jumped in the fray and yelled, “hey onyx how about you and me do a little dance. That is if you’re fast enough! Wait, can you understand me? You look really large and really stupid. I just wanted to make sure.”

Clearly that caught the monster’s attention and he roared at this new hero. Spider-Man knew that it was him versus this...thing. Spider-Man retreated and bought himself enough distance to pull his little trick. With perfect accuracy, Spider-Man shot a web and hit Cinderblock in the eye. In rage the beast tried to get the web out of his eye. While distracted Spider-Man launched two webs on buildings across the street from each other. Back pedaling as fast as he could Spider-Man knew that he reached the point where he could generate the most momentum. Grinning underneath his mask, Spider-Man waited for Cinderblock to remove the webbing. 

Cinderblock managed to free his eyes from the webbing. Trying to readjust he heard Spider-Man yell, “Hey you big idiot coming at you!”

With all his strength Spider-Man shot his body like a slingshot and with his incredible strength and immense momentum all Cinderblock could do was stare with his eyes bulged out. With a massive collision that shook the concrete Spider-Man’s feet collided right into Cinderblock’s face sending the beast straight into a building. The smoke was everywhere. Staggering around like he was drunk, Cinderblock mumbled and then fell face first into the pavement unconscious.

“That was incredible,” said Robin. “That was genius.”

“Dude, you’re really strong,” commented Beast Boy. “Like, deceptively strong. How old are you?”

“Fifteen,” said Spider-Man. 

“WHAT,” yelled the Titans. 

“Not like you guys look much older,” said Spider-Man.

“I like your style,” said Robin with a smile on his face. “Well that was about the fastest we had ever defeated Cinderblock. No bruises either. I’m quite impressed with you Spider-Man.”

“Thanks,” said Spider-Man. “At least someone actually is. You know, this might not be so bad.”

Spider-Man looked around and noticed that people were coming out of hiding. Slowly, but surely there were sudden applause. They were all looking at Spider-Man with appreciation and awe. There were no dangerous sirens coming for him. There would not be another series of articles out there condemning his actions and calling for his arrest. All smear campaigns were gone. 

“Maybe I might enjoy this for a few weeks,” mumbled Spider-Man to himself. “At least until I can get back to where I’m supposed to be. I wonder if Mr. Stark might find a solution. That is if they can defeat Thanos.”

He noticed that the other Titans were looking at him with their eyebrows raised. Talking to himself was a habit he really needed to get rid of. He flushed underneath his mask. “Well,” said Spider-Man, “It was real I guess.”

“You sound like you’re headed off,” said Robin amused.

“Do you have any place to stay,” asked Cyborg doubtfully. 

“Dude,” yelled Beast Boy, “He should stay with us! Did you not just see how we kicked the HIVE and Cinderblock’s butt with this guy? He could be a great addition to the team!”

“I usually don’t work in a team,” said Spider-Man. 

“I thought you worked with this Avengers team,” said Starfire.

“If he doesn’t want to join then let him walk,” mumbled Raven. 

“You know I might just stay so I can make you miserable,” said Spider-Man half joking but half serious. “Look guys I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“Are you kidding,” laughed Cyborg. “We have plenty of space in that tower. We could set you up with a room in no time. How about it?”

“We would like for you to be part of the team,” said Robin. “Until you’re ready to leave of course.”

Spider-Man thought about it.  _ Well, they seem kind enough. Plus, I really have nowhere else to stay. Besides it seems that I can learn a few things from them while I am here. Beast Boy seems like a cool dude to hang with, Cyborg can help me with this watch to rework the Quantum realm, Robin seems to be the leader around here, but I am fine with that, Starfire is kind if a little odd, and Raven…well I can ignore her. _

“I’m in,” said Spider-Man

The other Titans (minue Raven) cheered loudly. 

Robin walked over and handed Spider-Man a communicator with a large T on it. “Welcome to the Teen Titans,” said Robin

  
  



End file.
